Blood Lust
by MiNdY
Summary: Featuring Sadistic!Harry and Scared!Draco. Basically, if I type anything here, it'll give too much away. I think it's better if you read it to find out.


[Author's Note: Erm. This is my first R fic. It isn't really very good, but I suppose it's okay. Never really written R fics before, so please don't flame me if I do a bad job =P Anyway this is just a really short fic.]

Draco opened his eyes, in a confused daze. The last thing he remembered was Harry pointing a wand at him. Draco tried to move, but realized his hands and feet were bound by ropes.

"What the…"

Draco sat there, wondering who would possibly dare do something like this to him, when Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows, smiling a smile that didn't reach his green eyes.

"Why, Malfoy, you're finally awake."

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco… It means that you belong to me."

Harry moved forward and ripped off a part of Draco's shirt, at the same time biting at Draco's exposed neck.

"Oh my God, Potter, what's the matter with you?" Draco exclaimed. He struggled in a futile attempt to free himself from Harry.

"Nothing's the matter, Malfoy," Harry said, brushing his lips on Draco's exposed skin.

Draco was shocked. The first thing that happened to him when he woke up was his arch-rival trying to rape him. It was far too hard to believe. 

Harry was anything but gentle when he tore off the rest of Draco's shirt.

"Harry?" Draco couldn't help but sound afraid. The boy in front of him wasn't Harry Potter at all. At least, it wasn't the Harry Potter he knew.

"Oh you're so pretty, Draco. Anybody ever told you that?"

Harry reached down and unzipped Draco's jeans. He kissed Draco very roughly on the lips.

Harry slid his hand down Draco's smooth, bare chest, then to his stomach, then lower. Draco gasped.

"Harry, please… Don't… What if somebody walks in?"

Harry smiled coyly. "No one will come in, Malfoy. You belong exclusively to me."

Draco tensed as Harry touched him. "No, please… My father will come looking…"

"Your father? You mean that Death Eater?" Harry laughed. "Your father gave you to me, Malfoy. He wouldn't care what happened to you."

Harry traced the Dark Mark on Draco's arm. Then he smiled and pulled up his sleeve. "Look, I have one of those too."

Draco stared, shocked. "Why, Potter?"

"Because I wanted you, Malfoy. Wanted your body, wanted to own your very soul."

"And I suppose you never knew that my heart had belonged to you for a long time already?"

Harry looked amused. "No, I didn't. But I suppose that's not important now. You're already mine."

Draco couldn't believe what Harry was saying. Harry had brushed Draco's confession aside as though it was worth nothing.

"I've never loved you, Malfoy. In fact, what I felt for you was more of hatred. I hated you for laughing at my parents, hated you for mocking my friends. Hated you for your arrogance. Hated you because you were so beautiful."

"You hate me, so you try to fuck me. Yeah that makes a lot of sense."

"Don't try to talk smart, Draco," Harry said, as he ran his hands down the sides of the pale boy. 

Harry laughed. "All my life, you have laughed at me for not having parents. Look at what your father did to you."

Draco bit his lower lip. He had not wanted to think about that.

Harry whipped a pen-knife out of his pocket, and pressed the blade against Draco's neck until it drew blood. 

"You're mine, Malfoy," Harry said, as he licked the blood that trickled down Draco's neck. "I could kill you now, and nobody would care."

"What's stopping you, then?" Draco said. The pain of his neck could never rival the pain in his heart.

"That's because I feel you haven't suffered enough humiliation yet."

Ignoring Draco's cries of pain, Harry carved the letters 'H.J.P' on Draco's neck. "Now everyone will know you are solely mine. Property of Harry James Potter."

"Why, Harry?" Draco cold not control the tears of pain that slid down his cheeks. He had no idea if it was the pain of his heart or the physical pain of his neck that had caused the tears.

"Because you're so beautiful, Draco," Harry said, placing the cloth from Draco's shredded shirt on Draco's neck. Placing the pen-knife back in his pocket, he said, "Now we wouldn't want you to die, would we?"

Draco said nothing.

Harry smiled vaguely. "I'll come back later to cut your ropes." 

Then he got up, and left.

Draco watched as the monster in the shape of Harry Potter walked away. Closing his eyes, he slumped onto the floor, feeling the blood on his neck seep through the cloth, and the pain seep through his heart.

-The End-


End file.
